O que a magia nos mostra
by Rin-chan e K-chan
Summary: Em uma época onde, bruxas, feiticeiras e sarcedotisas existiam um mistério ronda uma pacata cidade, esse mistério pode mudar tudo...Ou nada...
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **O que a magia nos mostra.

**Resumo: **Em uma época onde, bruxas, feiticeiras e sarcedotisas existiam um mistério ronda uma pacata cidade, esse mistério pode mudar tudo...Ou nada...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

**Cap 1: **

Kagome andava pelas ruelas da pacata cidade de Tókio, de 1956, ela ia de encontro com suas duas amigas, Rin e Sango, há mais um encontro de bruxas.

Já estava acostumada com aquele caminho, o fazia quase todas as noites...Não importava como estava o tempo e não importava que existissem ladrões e outros tipos de pessoas ela estava sempre com a cabeça erguida e andava como se nada temesse...Ela vira a esquerda em uma viela e vê Rin e Sango conversando e vai ao encontro das amigas

-Olá meninas... – disse a garota, sem emoção, mas com o sorriso frio no seu rosto.

-Kagome, tudo bem? – perguntou Sango, cujos olhos castanhos brilhavam de emoção.

-Vamos Kagome, você atrasou demais, como sempre. – diz Rin num tom frio.

-Ahh...Desculpe Rin, mas minha mãe me prendeu em casa... – resmunga Kagome, ao se lembrar de sua mãe.

-Tanto faz...Vamos logo... – diz Rin nervosa, ela não gostava muito de falar em pais, já que havia perdido os seus há pouco tempo.

-Se acalme Rin... – disse Sango, com um pouco de emoção na voz.

As meninas se calaram, rumando para um prédio mal acabado.

Kagome entrou em primeiro seguida por Rin e Sango, ouviram algumas vozes e se foram ate elas. Era um grupo de apenas 5 mulheres com trajes negros...Escondiam seus rostos com véus, mas podia se perceber que eram muito bonitas.

-Finalmente chegaram... – diz Kaede com desprezo.

Kaede era a líder do grupo de bruxas daquela cidade, era muito respeitada na seita e era muito conhecida na sociedade, mas todos que a conheciam não sabiam que ela era uma poderosa feiticeira.

-Perdão, Sra. Kaede. – pediu Kagome.

-Mas um atraso e as expulso daqui... – a mulher falou com raiva.

-Já pedimos perdão. – diz Rin nervosa também.

-Caladas... – ela falou, aumentando o tom de voz.

- Unf... – Resmunga Rin e passa por Kaede para cumprimentar as outras colegas.

Kagome e Sango como não iam muito com a cara das outras garotas, ficaram em um canto conversando.

Depois de 5 minutos Kaede as chamou para uma roda a fim de começarem a reunião.

-Meninas...Hoje nós vamos aprender um feitiço muito poderoso... – alertou Kaede.

-E qual seria Kaede? – diz uma moça de cabelos ruivos.

-Um que é proibido em outras partes do mundo garotas...

- Oh...Que legal... – diz Rin em tom de deboche.

-Não deboche Rin... – Kaede diz em tom de ameaça.

-Unf... - Rin não esta em seus melhores dias.

Kagome e Sango ficavam caladas o tempo todo, por medo e respeito a Kaede.

Kaede explicou o tão poderoso feitiço as garotas, que esperavam ansiosas, a fim de aprender mais e mais.

Um pouco longe dali, dois rapazes conversavam no cair da noite, vendo o céu estrelado.

-Você não muda mesmo em Miroku... 10 tapas hoje... – diz Inuyasha cansado.

- Ah... Pelo menos eu tentei... – diz ele com um sorriso bobo na cara

-Feh...

-Você que ta sempre sozinho e não sei porque...A Kikyou te dar o maior mole...

-Jura? Nunca percebi...

-Você é muito imbecil...A Kikyou...Muito linda... – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha da um cascudo na cabeça do amigo.

-Pare de falar besteiras seu hentai!

-Não me chame de hentai...Afinal, só admiro a beleza feminina...Isso não é crime!

-Mas passar a mão nelas é! – diz Inuyasha.

-Bem...Pensando por esse lado...É mesmo... – riu Miroku.

- Ai ai...Sou o único que tem juízo aqui...

Os garotos ficaram conversando por um bom tempo. No antigo prédio, Kagome, Sango e Rin saiam depois de uma exaustiva aula.

-Ahh...Adorei esse novo feitiço! – diz Sango animada...Kagome corre e tapa a boca da amiga.

-Sango, esqueceu que não podemos falar isso em voz alta?

-Ah...Desculpa... – Sango da um sorriso amarelo.

-Tudo bem... – Kagome responde.

Por todo o caminho Rin ficou calada, com o olhar vago e nem percebia as amigas conversando.

-O que houve, Rin? – perguntou Sango.

Rin parecia não ouvir as amigas.

-Rin... – Kagome balançou a amiga.

Rin as olha e demora um tempo, mas logo da um pequeno sorriso e responde:

-Não é nada...Só...Só estava pensando...

-Pensando? – disse Sango com certa desconfiança.

-Em que? Ou em quem? – perguntou Kagome.

Rin cora com a pergunta da amiga, e balança a cabeça tentando esquecer.

-Oras...É claro que em ninguém...Já lhes disse que nunca vou me apaixonar...

-Tem certeza? Vai ver que já se apaixonou e nem percebeu. – diz Sango com um sorriso.

-Isso a Sango tem razão...E, alias, você tem muitos pretendentes... – diz Kagome com um sorriso malicioso.

Rin cora um pouco mais.

-Vocês estão é exagerando... – disse a menina.

-Exagerando? – pergunta Sango.

-Você é uma das garotas mais bonitas da cidade Rin... – comenta Kagome, sem tirar o sorriso malicioso de seu rosto.

-Kagome! Sango! Vocês são com certeza muito mais bonitas que eu...E... – diz Rin confusa.

-Nada a ver...Ninguém nunca olha pra gente... – fala Sango.

-Mentira! – diz Rin sorrindo. – Por onde passamos as pessoas sempre se viram para olha-las!

-Você está errada...Mas não vamos discutir sobre isso... – diz Kagome.

-Inuyasha, esta vendo aquelas três belas moças? – comentou Miroku para seu amigo com malicia.

As garotas estavam em uma discussão tão grande que não perceberam dois rapazes andando pela rua...Já era de madrugada e elas estavam acostumadas a nunca encontrar ninguém.

- Claro que estou vendo! – Responde Inuyasha. – Perai...A do meio é a Kikyou?

-Não Inuyasha...Aquela é a meia irmã dela...Kagome... – falou Miroku.

-Ah...Como você sabe?

-Sabendo ué... – diz Miroku. – É mais que obvio...

-Aff...Você conhece todo mundo né?

-Com certeza...Principalmente as mulheres...

Inuyasha da risada do amigo.

As garotas ainda não haviam se tocado que os dois estavam na frente delas, e continuaram a conversar.

Sem querer, Kagome, que estava mais a frente, esbarra em Inuyasha.

-Perdão... – ela fala.

-Feh, olha mais por onde anda. – responde Inuyasha, grosso como sempre.

Kagome olha para o rapaz a sua frente.

-Ora, ora, se não é o garoto que minha irmã fica correndo atrás... – diz Kagome, friamente.

-Sim, sou eu mesmo, e olha aqui...Eu tenho nome ta!

-Se você fosse menos grosso eu até perguntaria, mas isso não tem importância para mim... – falou Kagome, ainda friamente.

-Mas vai ter importância quando eu...Esqueça...Não falo com pessoas idiotas que nem você! – Inuyasha fala mais mal-humorado que o normal.

-Pelo menos uma resposta decente você sabe dar... – Kagome diz, sarcástica e com deboche.

-Vamos parando por aqui...Er...Inuyasha vamos embora... – diz Miroku com a marca de uma mão no rosto.

-O que você fez dessa vez, Miroku? - perguntou Inuyasha olhando para o rosto do amigo.

-SEU HENTAI! – berrou Sango.

-Vamos logo Inuyasha.,... – fala Miroku com medo.

Inuyasha olha novamente para Kagome e vê que ela e Kikyou são realmente parecidas, mas um detalhe apenas as diferenciava, Kagome tinha os olhos sem brilho nenhum, somente um brilho frio.

-Inuyasha...Por favo... – antes de Miroku terminar a frase, Sango começa a bater no pobre coitado.

-Morra seu hentai vagabundo!

-Calma Sango... – disse Rin, segurando a amiga, que estava borbulhando de raiva.

-Calma nada...Eu vou matar ele... – disse Sango, tentando se soltar.

-Sango... – a voz fria de Kagome soou. – Vamos embora...

- Certo... – Sango para de bater nele.

"Gostaria de poder matar esse hentai maldito, mas...".

As três saem andando.

-Kami-sama, aquela tal de Sango tem a mão forte... – reclamou miroku.

-Mas ela estava certa seu hentai... – diz Inuyasha andando.

-Humpf... – bufou Miroku. – Mas você levou cada fora da tal de Kagome hein...

-Aquela menina me paga...

-Inuyasha, quem era aquela outra que estava com as duas...Ela estava muito seria e calada...

-Você não é o que sabe das coisas? Eu não sei quem é não...

-Essa garota deve ser nova aqui...Mas ela não escapara da minha mão! – diz Miroku rindo.

-Você não muda mesmo... – suspira Inuyasha.

-Não mudo e nem quero mudar...Estou feliz assim!

Inuyasha da uma risada.

-Você é muito engraçado cara, muito mesmo.

-Mas eu to falando serio!

Inuyasha e Miroku foram andando até suas casas, até que cada um vai para a sua respectiva para dormirem.

Na manhã seguinte todos os moradores se levantaram muito cedo para irem trabalhar...Mas havia um tumulto na praça. Kikyou entrou no quarto de Kagome, falando histericamente.

-Por Kami, quem poderia! – disse ela.

-Quer calar a boca... – disse Kagome, com a voz sonolenta.

Kagome resmunga e se troca, colocando seu vestido preto com alguns bordados brancos até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, vestiu sua sandália e foi lá para fora com Kikyou.

-Afinal de contas Kagome, por que você ta com sono? Você foi dormir as 8hrs...

-Te interessa coisa?

-Lógico que interessa, sou sua irmã mais velha e você vai me contar!

-Não devo satisfações da minha vida a gente como você...E somos meias irmãs...Não se esqueça coisa...

Kikyou já nem ouvia mais Kagome, ela corria em direção a uma pessoa em particular...

-Ola Inu-kun...

Kagome revira os olhos ao ver a pessoa em particular que ela fora falar.

-Ola Kikyou...Er...Você sabe o que ta acontecendo?

-Parece que uma pessoa morreu...Dizem que está marcada com o símbolo das Bruxas...As sacerdotisas estão fazendo o possível para descobrir o porque delas terem feito isso... – disse Kikyou. Kagome arregalou os olhos e foi correndo até a multidão.

Kagome passando pela multidão vê Rin e Sango próximas ao corpo conversando em tom baixo. Kagome vai ate as amigas.

-Vamos conversar em um lugar particular. – diz Rin friamente.

Antes de sair, Kagome olha para o corpo a sua frente, ele estava marcado com um pentagrama perfeito em seu peito, os olhos arregalados de surpresa e não era qualquer pessoa, era o Prefeito.

Rin sai puxando as duas até uma pequena viela, se certificou que ninguém as ouvia e falou.

-Como viram, ouve um ataque ontem, e ele foi liderado por Kaede...

-Porque ela faria isso? – perguntou Sango.

-Ela estava cansada de esperar... – diz Rin friamente. – Ela queria acabar logo com esse corrupto.

-Ela não podia...Não era o momento certo... – disse Kagome, sem emoção alguma.

-Todas nos sabíamos disso, mas ela insistiu...

-Se descobrirem que foi ela...Já era...Ela vai ser queimada... – Sango falou, temerosa.

-Ela é inteligente, pode ser uma velha chata, mas é inteligente...Ela fará alguma coisa para incriminar outra pessoa... – diz Kagome.

-Ou até uma de nós mesmas...Do jeito que ela é... – falou Rin.

-Ela não faria isso, faria? – pergunta Sango com medo.

-Ela faria tudo... – diz de novo Rin.

-Vamos voltar... – diz Kagome seria

-Bruxas...Não é? – diz uma voz fria, vinda de trás das jovens bruxas.

Elas se viram, e vem um belo youkai vestido ricamente. E se perguntam se ele havia ouvido a conversa. Rin e Kagome continuavam frias e Sango com um pouco de medo.

-Sesshoumaru... – diz Kagome, sorrindo malvadamente.

-Hum...Kagome? Irmã de Kikyou...Acertei? – ele disse, com um sorriso escárnio em seu rosto.

- Sim, sou eu...E por que será que as pessoas só me conhecem pela minha irmã? – diz Kagome friamente.

-Por talvez, você ser muito parecida com ela...? – pergunta ele, em um tom de deboche.

-Não me compare aquela aprendiz de sacerdotisa estúpida...Eu não sou do mesmo sangue que aquele verme...

-Lógico que são do mesmo sangue, se não, não seriam irmãs...

-Meio irmãs... – corrigiu Kagome.

-Tanto faz...

Kagome revirou os olhos.

-O que você quer aqui? – perguntou, dessa vez, Rin.

-Quem é você? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Rin...E responda a minha pergunta...

-Você é nova por aqui, não?

-Não...Eu nasci aqui...

-Nunca te vi por aqui. – diz Sesshoumaru friamente.

-Isso vai mudar algo na sua vida? Não né...Típico de vocês...Riquinhos... – diz Rin, sorrindo debochada. – Bando de ridículos que se acham.

-Quem te permitiu falar isso? Você não tem poder nem classe pra fazer insultos a minha pessoa. – responde Sesshoumaru ficando nervoso.

-Ohhh...Ele pelo menos é inteligente... – riu sarcasticamente.

Cansado dos insultos, Sesshoumaru sai andando.

-Já vai...Mas estávamos nos divertindo tanto... – riu de novo Rin, se divertindo muito com aquilo.

-Unf... – ele continua andando.

-E sendo insultado por uma...Bruxa...Não foi o que disse?

-O-o que?

Rin sorri malvadamente.

-A sorte é que não sou realmente uma bruxa, como insinuou, mas se fosse, você já estaria morto.

-Até parece que eu seria morto por uma pessoa como você.

-Então tente a sorte... – ela diz, em um tom maléfico.

Ele sai andando como se não houvesse ouvido nada.

-Você endoidou, Rin? – perguntou Kagome, incrédula.

-Ele apenas mereceu...Que cara mais abusado...

-Não é abusado...Ele é da corte... – falou Sango.

-To pouco me importando da onde ele é...

-Tão delicada... – riu Kagome.

-Mas é verdade...Odeio caras assim...

-Toma mais cuidado, esses caras que você odeia podem te fazer muito mal... – diz Sango.

-To pouco me lixando para eles... – Rin deu de ombros.

-Tão calma... – fala Kagome com um sorriso.

Rin da uma risada e vai saindo da viela, sendo seguida pelas amigas.

O corpo já havia sido retirado da praça, e as pessoas continuavam lá comentando entre si quem teria feito aquilo.

Kikyou corria até Kagome, e ao seu lado estavam Inuyasha e Miroku.

-Aonde você foi maninha? Você tinha ido ate o meio da multidão e sumiu...O que aconteceu?

Kikyou perguntava fingindo preocupação.

-Já disse que não te interessa o que faço, coisa... - disse Kagome friamente.

Sango e Rin seguram uma risada, Kikyou não sabendo aonde enfiar a cara sai andando com Inuyasha e Miroku.

-Boa Kagome... – disse Sango, agora rindo.

-Concordo plenamente com você Sango...Essa sua irmã tem que parar de se intrometer aonde não é chamada. – diz Rin rindo também.

-Humpf...Ela é patética...Ninguém merece... – reclamou Kagome.

-Mas, mudando de assunto, o que faremos hoje? – pergunta Sango.

-Não sei...Eu vou ter que sair com a minha mãe até a cidade grande...Comprar umas coisas, que aqui não tem... – bufou Kagome.

-Uhm...Então sobrou nos duas em Rin...Rin? – Sango falava com a amiga, mas logo percebeu que ela olhava malignamente para o outro lado da praça.

-O que foi Rin? – perguntou Kagome.

A garota desvia o olhar e da um sorrisinho.

-Am...Nada não meninas...

-Nada não? - questiona Sango.

-Nada... – diz Rin. – Do que vocês estavam falando?

-Sobre o que iríamos fazer hoje... – falou Kagome.

-Ah...Sei lá...Vocês que sabem... – diz a garota destraida.

-Mas eu disse que ia sair com a minha ame para a cidade grande...Você ta acordada? – falou Kagome de novo, olhando para amiga.

-To sim...Então Sango, o que nos vamos fazer? – diz Rin acordando.

-Sei lá...Era o que estava esperando você falar... - falou Sango.

- Sei lá...Ihhh...Nem to com cabeça pra pensar nisso agora...

-Da pra ver...Ta pensando no Sesshoumaru é? – perguntou Kagome, maliciosa.

-O QUE? DA ONDE VOCE TIROU ESSA BESTEIRA? – responde ela nervosa

-Ué...Você ta olhando para ele... - disse Sango, como se fosse obvio.

- H... EU SO QUERO PROVAR QUE SOU MELHOR DO QUE AQUELE...AQUELE...AQUELE MALDITO!

-Rin...Quer parar de fazer escândalo... – repreendeu Kagome.

-Uhnf...

De repente se ouve um grito, vindo da sombria floresta...

**Continua...**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

Hey galera...

Essa é a primeira fic q a gente escreve juntas e espero q vcs gostem...

Isso aew! Leiam hein...E deixem review...

Kissus...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: **O que a magia nos mostra.

**Resumo: **Em uma época onde, bruxas, feiticeiras e sarcedotisas existiam um mistério ronda uma pacata cidade, esse mistério pode mudar tudo...Ou nada...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

**Cap 2:**

Três dias depois da morte do prefeito, a cidade já havia voltado ao normal...Mas Kagome, Rin e Sango não haviam esquecido aquele grito. As três estavam indo para uma seita... Chegando contaram que Kaede não havia chegado, e que ela viajaria por um tempo...As três foram embora achando muito estranha a viagem da velha.

-Será que foi por causa da morte? – pergunta Sango preocupada.

-Ela não ia dar tão na cara assim... – falou Kagome.

-Mas continua sendo muito estranho... – diz Rin friamente... – Kaede nunca viaja sem falar algo para nos.

-Concordo... – diz Sango, o medo notável em sua voz.

-Isso já não importa mais...Ela se foi e não a nada que possamos fazer... – responde Kagome friamente.

Elas voltaram o caminho em silencio, perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. Todas estavam preocupadas com aquele grito estranho vindo da floresta. Foi tudo muito estranho...E Kaede havia ido viajar na mesma tarde, as garotas souberam disso por suas companheiras de seita.

Cada uma foi para sua casa, pensar nos próprios problemas, com medo de que fossem descobertas. Kagome deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto e logo em seguida adormeceu. Sango não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser no medo de que fossem descobertas e Rin...Bem Rin, não foi para casa.

Rin andava pelas frias e escuras ruas de sua cidade, sem medo nenhum de ser atacada. Afinal, sabia se defender muito bem.

Não tinha medo do escuro, não tinha medo de nada nem de ninguém...

Só tinha medo de sentir...Amar...Como amou...E se machucou...

Parou e ficou sentada na rua...Ela tinha vontade de chorar todas as mágoas que tinha, mas...Não podia. Não podia pela promessa feita a uma pessoa que lhe foi muito especial.

**---- Flash Back ----**

-Filha...Prometa-me...Seja forte... – disse uma mulher deitada em uma cama, suando frio, segurando as mãos de uma pequena garotinha.

-Okasa...Não me deixe sozinha... por favor... – a garota tentava conter o choro.

-Meu bebê...Gomen nasai...Mas...Eu já não agüento mais... – disse a mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos de um castanho profundo.

A garota não conseguia falar mais nada...Apenas chorava... Sua mãe era a única pessoa que tinha no mundo...Se a perdesse não teria mais ninguém...

-Lembre-se querida...Seu pai te ama...Por mais que ele tenha feito o que fez...

-Okasa...Eu não posso perdoa-lo...Ele não é mais o meu pai... – diz a garota já secando as suas lagrimas inutilmente

-Querida, não importa...Ele é seu pai...Você tem que perdoa-lo algum dia... – falou a mãe, suas forças quase no fim.

-Okasa... – ela chorava demais...Não podia perder sua mãe...Não agora...

A mulher fechou os olhos, a morte próxima, muito perto...Só um ultimo suspiro a separava do mundo dos vivos e do mundo dos mortos...

-Eu te amo... – e dizendo essas palavras, com um ultimo suspiro morreu, segurando as mãos de sua filha, que chorava copiosamente.

- Okasa...Eu também te amo, mas...Não vá...Eu preciso tanto de você...

Mas pedir não adiantava mais, sua mãe já tinha ido, e ela nada poderia fazer para traze-la de volta.

A garota segurava as mãos da mãe esperando, em vão, que ela abrisse os olhos e voltasse com um sorriso no rosto, mas isso não iria acontecer...Ela já não sabia mais o que fazer sem sua mãe, ela limpou o rosto e prometeu, perante sua mãe, que nunca mais iria chorar novamente.

**----Fim do Flash Back----**

Rin não percebeu que alguém estava ao seu lado, enquanto divagava nas suas lembranças mais profundas e tristes.

Ela já não escutava e não via nada. Estava cega de tristeza...Por que aquelas lembranças lhe voltaram a mente? Por que será que ela não conseguia superar a morte de sua querida mãe...Ela da um suspiro e olha para os lados, e viu um rapaz alto de madeixas prateadas...

-Ah...Você... – ela disse com desdenho.

- O que esta fazendo parada ai no meio da noite? Endoidou de vez? – ele falava friamente

-Não te interessa o que eu faço...Não tenho medo da noite... – ela fala do mesmo modo que ele.

- Pare de ser grossa...Sua mãe deve estar preocupada... – ele continuava frio com ela.

-Que mãe? – ela pergunta, agora com a voz triste.

Ele ficou parado, simplesmente não esperava esta resposta. Mas logo voltou ao seu estado normal novamente.

-A que te pôs no mundo... – ele falou.

Ele ficou novamente sem ação e seguiu a garota.

Rin não queria mais vê-lo, será que ele não entendia isso? Ela queria ficar sozinha com seus próprios problemas, já estava cheia do jeito frio dele...

-Da pra você esperar! – ele a puxou pelo ombro.

-Por que? Pra você ser um ignorante comigo de novo? – ela o encarou friamente.

Ele a olhou confuso, mas não tirou sua mão do ombro dela.

Ela segurava bravamente suas lagrimas.

-Me deixe pelo menos me livrar de sua companhia...Sei que também não suporta falar comigo.

-Eu nunca disse isso... – ele tirou sua mão do ombro dela, e se virando foi embora, andando pelas ruas escuras da pequena cidade.

Ela ficou parada vendo o vulto dele ir embora. Ele sempre foi frio com ela, logo ela havia pensado que ele não gostasse dela, então ela se esforçou o máximo para não gostar dele também...Mas...Por que se sentia triste ao vê-lo ir embora?

Enquanto andava pelas ruas da cidade, ele pensava nela...Desde ontem, não conseguia tira-la de seu pensamento...Por mais que não quisesse admitir, algo nela o atraia de alguma forma.

Rin se virou e saiu andando para casa.

E Sesshoumaru, a tirando de seus pensamentos, foi para a sua nobre casa.

Na manha seguinte Kagome acordou com os gritinhos histéricos e felizes de Kikyou...

Kagome acordou com os gritinhos histéricos e felizes de Kikyou...

-O que aconteceu agora, coisa?

-O...O...Ahhh! – Kikyou não conseguia falar, devido a felicidade que sentia.

-Fala logo o estrupício.

-O Inu-kun...Ele...Ele... – ela dava pulinhos de alegria.

"Inu-kun? Ai Kami-sama... o que aconteceu agora?" Kagome pensava enquanto olha fria e assustadoramente para a irmã.

- Ele o que?

-Ele pediu pra namorar comigo!

Kagome parou de se trocar e olhou para a irmã.

-Ele realmente teve coragem de cometer o suicídio te pedindo em namoro?

Kikyou fez uma careta de desgosto.

-Pediu sim...E sabe o por que, sua estranha?

-Por que?

-Porque eu sou muito mais bonita que você!

Kagome começou a rir na frente da irmã.

-Vê se você se enxerga Kikyou..

Kikyou bufou de raiva, vendo que não tinha nenhuma resposta boa o suficiente para dar a irmã.

Kagome terminou de se trocar e desceu as escadas para tomar seu café da manha, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Quando a mãe viu o pequeno sorriso da filha, estranhou. Já que Kagome nunca fora de sorriso.

-O que você fez dessa vez com a Kikyou, Kagome? – perguntou a mãe, assim que Kagome sentou-se à mesa.

-Nada mamãe...Nada... – Kagome tomou seu café da manha silenciosamente e sai de casa.

Assim que sai de casa da de cara com Inuyasha do lado de fora.

-O que faz aqui? – pergunta Kagome friamente

-Vim ver a minha namorada... - ele respondeu com grosseria. Kagome deu uma risada fria e irônica, enquanto ajeitava seu vestido negro.

-Você teve realmente coragem de pedi-la em namoro? Mal gosto o seu...Vai sofrer na mão daquela irritante...

- Sua...Hunf... – ele bufou de raiva e Kagome saiu andando para a praça

Chegou na praça e encontrou Rin, sentada perdida em seus pensamentos.

-O que aconteceu Rin?

Rin olhou para a amiga, saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Nada não Kagome, só pensando mesmo...

-Uhm... – Kagome se senta ao lado de Rin, e nem em 5 minutos Sango chega para se reunir as amigas.

-Olá meninas! – ela falou sorridente.

-Ola Sango-chan... – Rin e Kagome responderam a amiga que chegava animada.

-Eu fiquei sabendo da sua irmã, Kagome! – ela disse rindo.

-E? – Kagome falou muito friamente.

Sango olhou com certo medo para a amiga.

-Eu só comentei Kagome...

Kagome deu um longo suspiro.

-Tudo bem Sango, tenho certeza que toda a cidade saberá e vira falar comigo sobre isso.

-Falar o que? – diz Rin sem entender nada.

-Sobre o namoro da Kikyou com o Inuyasha. – Sango falou.

Rin olhou para a Kagome que fazia uma careta de nojo e deu uma pequena risada.

-Pobre Inuyasha... – a menina falou.

-Pobre nada...Ele merece, isso sim! – Kagome diz friamente.

Rin se levanta.

-O que vamos fazer hoje meninas?

-Acho que nada...Já que a noite não tem mais seita...Kaede ainda não voltou da viagem... – observou Kagome.

-O que aquela velha esta fazendo? Que burrice ir embora assim... – Rin diz fechando a cara.

-Ela deve ter tido algum motivo... – fala Sango.

-Eu também acho isso...Mas ela devia ter avisado a gente. – diz Kagome seria

-Concordo Kagome...Mas deve ter tido algum motivo importante para ter saído assim. – diz Rin cada vez mais emburrada.

-Vamos parar com esse assunto...Kaede foi embora e só saberemos o porque quando ela voltar. – diz Sango.

- Se ela voltar... – sussurra Rin.

-O que quer dizer, Rin? - pergunta Kagome.

-Eu realmente acho muito estranho ela ter saído assim, de repente. E, na mesma tarde nos termos ouvido aquele grito na floresta...Muito estranho...

-Observando dessa maneira...Você tem razão Rin...Que tal irmos à floresta ver o que houve ali! – sugeriu Sango.

-Vamos... – diz Rin.

As três saem andando para a floresta.

A floresta estava mais sombria que o normal, o que a deixava mais assustadora. Da onde viera aquele grito? E o que aconteceu com a pessoa que gritou?

Elas iam caladas o caminho inteiro, seguindo seus instintos... Ate que Sango parou bruscamente.

-I-isso é... – Sango chega perto de uma arvore e pega um pequeno pedaço de pano. – É uma pequena parte da roupa da Kaede...

Kagome pegou o pedaço de pano e o observou atentamente.

-É mesmo... – ela disse com assombro.

-E suponho eu, que esse seja o corpo dela... – Rin falou apontando para o corpo a margem de um pequeno riacho.

Sango e Kagome taparam a boca, assustadas. Rin já se aproximava do corpo para tentar descobrir a causa da morte.

-Vamos ir embora Rin... onegai... – pedia Sango tremendamente assustada.

-Quem poderia ter a matado! – fala a garota se aproximando mais ainda do corpo e se ajoelhando ao lado dele.

-Não sei Rin...Vamos embora...Eu to com medo... – diz Sango.

-Quieta Sango...Ninguém vem nessa floresta há séculos! – reclama Kagome.

-Mas...E se alguém resolver vir logo hoje...

-Para de ser pessimista! – reclama de novo Kagome, se ajoelhando ao lado de Rin.

Depois de muito relutar, Sango se juntou as amigas.

-Ela foi...Assassinada... – falou Rin, agora com certo medo.

Sango tremeu de medo e se agarrou no braço de Kagome.

-Quem poderia ter matado ela? – pergunta Kagome.

-Ela foi assassina como? – pergunta Sango.

-Degolada... – responde Rin, com mais assombro na voz.

-Va-vamos embora daqui... – Sango tremia de medo.

-Pare com isso Sango, você não era tão medrosa assim. – diz Kagome.

-É verdade Sango...O que houve para você ficar assim? – Rin diz, tirando os olhos do corpo para olhar para a amiga.

-Meninas...Eu sinto que vamos ser pegas...Não sei...Eu realmente não to me sentindo bem aqui...

Rin olhou para Kagome e se levantou.

-Então vamos...Você sempre foi muito boa em intuições. – falou Rin.

-Sim...É melhor irmos embora mesmo... – diz Kagome se levantando também.

-E o corpo? – perguntou Sango, começando a andar para fora da floresta, sendo seguida por suas amigas.

- Vamos deixar la...É melhor...Ninguém pode desconfiar que nós o encontramos... – diz Kagome.

-É melhor mesmo... – concorda Rin.

Elas vão andando apressadamente ate saírem da floresta. As três estavam pálidas, pálidas ate demais e vão andando em silencio ate a praça e se sentam.

-Eu ouvi alguma coisa... – fala Kagome arfando.

-A-aonde?- Diz Sango com o medo visível em sua voz.

-Eu não sei...Mas eu ouvi! – responde Kagome.

-Eu também... – observa Rin.

-Kami-sama... – foi a única coisa que Sango conseguiu sussurrar.

-E se nos descobriram! – fala Kagome, agora com medo.

-Ai vão vir falar com a gente...E a gente fala que só tava passeando... – diz Rin.

-Ótima desculpa Rin! – suspira Sango aliviada.

-Eu não diria garotas... – falou uma voz, muito conhecida atrás delas.

**Continua...**

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo 

**Rin-chan:** Hey Babilon peaple...

huhuhu risada maligna

terminamos o cap com otro misteiro... hauhauhau... qem sera que falou aquilo? Descubram no proximo capitulo... er... K-chan... ta parecendu novela mexicana

**K-chan:** " errrr...eh msm neh! mas eh taum legal! ri malvada hauahauahauahauah...Bem , bem...vcs ficaram sabendo no proximo capitulo é claro..pq eu não vou dizer..dando lingua

**Rin-chan:** Cum medu er... as respostas das revews:

**K-chan:** Isso! hauahauahauaha..ri mais malefica Acho que essa fic tah me deixando meio doida...sussurra para Rin-chan

**Rin-chan: **Percebi... Sai andando levanto K-chan pro manicomio... as respostas das reviews tao embaixo...

_mk-chan160:_ **K-chan:** Oiii! Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic...mas...num vou dizer qm saum os casais naum...eh melhor deixar na curiosidade..hauahauahauahaua.. risada maelfica continue lendo hein! Bjuxxx

**Rin-chan: **Rin-chan: Para com isso K-chan... Eu tambem fico muito feliz por voce gostar da nossa fic, mas massa? Eba o/ vo faze uma pizza com a fic... sonhando acordada...

**K-chan:** acordando Rin-chan Hey! A gente tem q acabar de responder as reviews...

**Rin-chan:** Gomen nasai... e Mk-chan160 eu ate te falaria os casais, mas eu tenho muito medo do que a K-chan faria comigo...

**K-chan:** sorrindo maleficamente É muito bom ter...hauahauahauaha...Bem..Tcha Tchau M-chan160! Não deixe de mandar reviews hein!

**Rin-chan:** Sim... bye bye e nao pare de ler a fic!

_Mai de Áries:_** Rin-chan: **Oie! E eu concordo com voce... ninguem no mundo todo meerece a Kiky-barro velho e feio... so a... se lembrando de pessoas que nao gosta muito

**K-chan:** Isso! Morte a barrenta! com palcas de protesto Só quem merece? larga as placas

**Rin-chan:** Umas pessoas idiotas que eu conheço... mas, calma... na-nao é voce nao K-chan ou Mai-chan (posso te chamar assim?)

**K-chan:** Ahhh... Que bom migaaa! sorrindo feliz Errr..bem...obrigada Mai-chan (eu vou te chamar assim tah!) pela sua review, e q bom q vc esta gostando da nossa fic!

**Rin-chan:** E nao deixe de ler e mandar mais reviews... babando as reviews me alimentam...

**K-chan:** com medo Rin-chan...vc tah me dando medo..

**Rin-chan:** sorrindo como uma psicopata Porque K-chan? Eu sou uma pessoa muuuuuuito normal... nao faria mal a uma mosca... ai sua mosca maldita mata uma mosca

**K-chan:** levando Rin-chan para um manicômio Er...bem..Brigada msm Mai-chan! Continue e lendo e deixa reviews...bjux

_Sango-Web:_ **K-chan:** É mesmo, né? A Kagome tah toda estranha...ahhh...mas faz parte da fic..mas pra frente vc vai entender o porque! sorrindo misteriosa

**Rin-chan:** Foge do manicomio e vem responder a review

A Kagome ja é malvada de nascensa... ta... brincadeira... e a Kiky-barro feio e velho nao é nem um pouco legal... eu nao gosto dela... E a Rin é Super Supimpa... hauhauhau...

**K-chan:** olha psicopaticamente para Rin-chan Só a Rin eh Super Supimpa!

**Rin-chan:** Na-naooooo come medo a K-chan e a Sango-chan tambem sao Ultra Mega Super Supimpa

**K-chan:** Ahhh tahh..voltando ao normal Bem bem..A Kagome..bem..é a Kagome..ohh..ngm sbia...certo...ela tem um motivo para estar assim...mas vc soh vai descobrir se ler!

**Rin-chan:** A Kagome, assim como a Rin sofreu... mas so vamos contar depois! Acho que ja explicamos demais pra Sango-chan ne? (vo te chamar assim!)

**K-chan:** Ja sim..eh melhor pararmos por aki qntes q falemos demais! Bjinhus pra vc Sango-chan (eu tb vou te chamar assim...XD)

**Rin-chan: **Ate a proxima minna-san o/

**K-chan:** Kissus e Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo: **O que a magia nos mostra.

**Resumo: **Em uma época onde, bruxas, feiticeiras e sacerdotisas existiam um mistério ronda uma pacata cidade, esse mistério pode mudar tudo...Ou nada...

OOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

**Cap 3:**

Rin lentamente se vira para ver a pessoa que ela tinha mais que certeza que possui aquela voz.

Kagome e Sango também se viraram surpresas para ver de quem pertencia aquela voz.

-Rin... – disse a voz fria que ela tanto temia em ouvir, quando descobriu quem era a pessoa.

-O que você quer aqui? – ela perguntou friamente.

-O que você e suas amiguinhas estavam fazendo na floresta? – ele perguntou, ignorando a pergunta dela.

-Passeando, porque? Agora é proibido andar?

Ele deu um sorriso frio.

-Claro que não...Mas passear na floresta? Por que logo ali! O lugar mais temido dessa porcaria de cidade...

-Eu não me importo, gosto de me aventurar. – ela da um sorriso frio para ele também.

-Não brinque com o perigo garota...Você não sabe dos perigos daquela floresta... – ele disse, ainda sorrindo friamente para ela.

-Bom, como podes ver, não aconteceu nada comigo...

-Maninhaaaaaaaa...! – ouve-se uma voz irritante ao longe, quebrando o clima pesado que estava formado entre Rin e Sesshoumaru.

-O quer agora estrupício? – diz Kagome friamente para a garota, que possivelmente era um tanto louca, que se aproximava correndo.

-Ahh maninha! Eu sei que você me ama e tudo o mais...Mas a mãe ta chamando para almoçar... – ela disse sorrindo convencida.

-Então vamos logo criatura de inteligência raríssima... Nos vemos depois meninas... – Kagome saiu andando com Kikyou.

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru e se levantou.

-Sango nos vemos a noite... – e sem falar mais nada saiu andando para sua casa.

-Er...Eu vou ir embora também... – Sango saiu andando, não gostava de ficar perto de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru olhou Rin se afastar ao longe, e quando já não a tinha mais a vista, adentrou na floresta, algo estava muito errado ali. Assim que entrou na floresta, um calafrio percorreu o corpo, e mesmo não querendo admitir, saiu da floresta com medo.

Sango andava por ai, não queria ir para casa e se sentou em uma pequena pracinha.

Lembrava de seu irmão..Com sentia falta de Kohaku...Por que ele tivera de ir embora tão cedo!

Ele era seu irmão querido, queria entender o porque dele ter ido embora daquela forma...

E foi por causa das malditas sacerdotisas...

Que ódio tinha daquelas mulheres que se achavam as donas do mundo! Por isso se tornou uma bruxa, por guardar tanto ódio e rancor ela se tornou uma bruxa.

Ódio delas que achavam que eram mais poderosas que tudo...Mas elas não eram nada...

Não eram nada perto do poder que as bruxas tinham...E, ao ver de Sango as bruxas eram melhores do que as sacerdotisas em todos os pontos. Porque alem de poderosas, eram abençoadas com uma beleza extrema e, eram boas com as outras pessoas e não ficavam julgando todas as pessoas.

Por que sempre tinha que achar que bruxas eram más? Seu irmão foi morto por uma sacerdotisa...Mas não as classificaram como más...Por que?

Ela já estava cansada, ficava olhando as pessoas passarem na rua, mas seu pensamento estava longe...Muito longe

Até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se sobressaltou.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou meio impaciente e se virou para ver quem era.

-Desculpe interromper seus pensamentos... – falou Miroku, tirando sua mão do ombro dela.

-Ahh...Não foi nada...- Disse Sango se levantando.

-Eu sei que pode parecer estranho para você...Mas eu vim pedir desculpas pelo incidente do outro dia...

Ela sorri.

- Eu já havia ate me esquecido daquilo...

-Mas mesmo assim...Eu não fui muito educado... – ele coçou a cabeça, sorrindo sem graça.

-Não tem problema, seu hentai louco... – ela diz dando risada.

Ele da uma risada também.

-Bom...Eu preciso ir...Er... – a garota não sabia o que fazer por isso tentava achar uma desculpa para ir embora.

-Tudo bem se não quiser ficar comigo...Só queria pedir desculpas...Nos vemos por ai...Ja ne! – Miroku disse e saiu andando sorrindo.

-Ei! Não é isso...Só que... – ela baixa a cabeça.

Mas ele já tinha ido embora...Mas uma vez afastara alguém para longe de si...Só tinha suas amigas...E mais ninguém...

Ela voltou a se sentar, por que as coisas sempre eram desta maneira? Ela não queria mais afastar ninguém...Por que continuava a fazer isso?

Talvez por medo de perder mais uma pessoa que gostava muito...Mas, pera ai...Ela nem gostava dele...

Sacudiu a cabeça. Iria mudar, a partir daquele momento, não iria afastar mais ninguém. Levantou-se e foi andando pra sua casa.

Rin não queria voltar para casa...Ficou andando pela cidade sem rumo..

Kagome chegou em casa com sua cara mórbida habitual e sentou-se a mesa, calada, comendo sem nenhuma vontade.

-O que aconteceu minha filha? – a mãe de Kagome pergunta sentando-se a mesa.

-Nada... – ela falou friamente.

-Então não fique tão emburrada maninha! – diz Kikyou do lado dela

-Cala a boca estrupício...

-Manhe...Olha como a Kagome me trata! – Kikyou fala com voz chorosa.

-Kagome! Trate sua irmã melhor... – reclamou a mãe. Kagome olhou para a mulher a sua frente com frieza.

-Meia-irmã...

-Que seja Kagome, mas ela é da família e merece o seu respeito.

-Ela não merece nada que venha de mim...

-Cale-se! Você ainda mora comigo e vai me respeitar, e respeitar as minhas regras! – diz a mãe de Kagome irritada.

-Respeitar você sim...Mas...Ela jamais... – Kagome disse se levantando, ainda falando com frieza e sem se abalar.

A mãe de Kagome se levanta também.

-Kagome, para de ser assim garota! A partir de hoje você ira começar a respeitar a sua irmã.

-Você está conseguindo de novo não é, Kikyou? – ela se virou falando com mais frieza para a irmã.

A mãe de Kagome estreita os olhos e se senta de novo.

-Se quiser comer sente-se agora.

-Eu não quero comer nada...Vou encontrar as meninas...

-Se não comer, não sairá desta casa. Se sair não precisara mais voltar. – diz a mãe ja de saco cheio.

-Você é engraçada...Primeiro diz que se que quiser posso comer...Agora me obriga...? Quem é você para falar assim comigo?

-Sua mãe. Então, o que vai escolher?

-Aí é que você se engana...Você só me acolheu por pura caridade...Minha mãe de verdade, não ficaria com essa aberração...

-Kagome, a comida ira esfriar, você fica? – diz ela friamente...Kikyou só fica a observar barraco...

Kagome se sentou, vendo que aquela conversa era para ser deixada para mais tarde.

A mãe dela fica satisfeita, ainda tinha como controlar Kagome. As três comeram em silencio

Kagome comia sem nenhuma vontade, somente querendo matar Kikyou, mas ela iria ter o troco...Ah se iria!

Apos o almoço Kagome se levanta da mesa a fim de sair de casa.

-Onde você acha que vai? – pergunta a mãe dela.

-Sair...

-Nós vamos terminar nossa conversinha...

-Não há nenhuma conversa a ser terminada aqui, Juliet...

-Kagome! – Juliet gritou sem ser ouvida, Kagome ja estava longe.

Kagome fingia não escutar Juliet a chamando.

-Sua bastarda, venha aqui agora! – exigiu a mulher, fazendo Kagome parar bruscamente.

-Do que você me chamou? – Kagome lança um olhar assassino para Juliet

-Bastarda...É o que você é, não é? – riu malvadamente a mulher. Kikyou foi para a porta olhar a nova discussão que se formara.

-Você realmente vai se arrepender do que disse...Eu nunca mais quero ver essa sua cara nojenta novamente.

-Só que você não tem escolha...Entre já em casa e trate de se trancar no quarto...Filha...

-Não ouse me chamar de filha, e eu tenho escolha sim...Vou sair desta casa...Ja não agüento mais viver aqui!

-Ela não iria gostar! – Juliet diz, se estressando.

-ELA JÁ MORREU! E VOCÊ SABE DE QUEM FOI A CULPA! – Kagome berrou, esquecendo de que era uma menina calma e calada.

Todos que lá estavam perto olhavam assustados a discussão.

-EU JA NAO AGUENTO MAIS FICAR OUVINDO VOCE FALAR DA MINHA MAE COMO SE TIVESSE SIDO AMIGA DELA!

-Kagome...Acalme-se...Vamos conversar em casa... – diz Juliet, olhando para as pessoas que observavam a garota berrar.

-NÃO AGORA VOCÊ VAI ME OUVIR! SE ELA MORREU A CULPA É SUA E DESSA SUA MALDITA FILHA!

Kikyou olhava a discussão assustada.

-Kagome...Isso não é um assunto para se discutir no meio da rua. – Juliet estava sem jeito.

-Com medinho que todos descubram o que você e a sua doce filhinha fizeram! Pode deixar Juliet eu não vou contar...Eu não sou uma TRAIDORA COMO VOCÊ!

Kikyou ficava ali, parada. Não queria entrar na briga...

-Eu não trai ninguém... – Juliet tentava falar alguma coisa.

-Você sabe que traiu... – Kagome falou, se acalmando um pouco. – E você também Kikyou...As duas irão pagar...

Kikyou fica pálida ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

-Entre, Kagome...Agora... – balbuciou Juliet

-Eu não vou entrar...Você não manda em mim...

-Kagome, vamos conversar mais calmas lá dentro.

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você...

-Mas eu tenho

-Dane-se...

Kagome se virou e saiu andando.

Juliet a observou andando, então também se virou, entrando em sua casa.

-Entre Kikyou...

-Ha-hai... - Kikyou nunca contrariava sua mãe.

Inuyasha que também estava observando a discussão seguiu Kagome.

Ela andou ate uma parte mais afastada da cidade e ficou pensando.

-E eu que pensei que você não era escandalosa... – fala Inuyasha, chegando perto dela.

-O que faz aqui? – ela pergunta não dando importância a pergunta dele. – A Kikyou deve estar em casa.

-Não quero falar com a Kikyou agora...Responda a minha pergunta... – ele falou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Eu não sou escandalosa, seu grosso...Mas ela realmente me tira do serio.

-Por que?

-Não vou ficar falando da minha vida para você... – ela diz friamente.

-Só queria ver se podia ajudar...Mas já como você não quer ajuda de ninguém... – ele diz, se levantando.

-Não é isso seu ser inútil...Eu só fico muito nervosa com isso... – ela diz de cabeça baixa.

-Quer desabafar? Mesmo que você não goste de mim...

-Não é isso...É que...Não é que eu não goste de você...Mas dói falar...

-Então diga quando não doer mais... – ele falou sereno, como ha tempos não era. – Agora eu vou falar com a Kikyou... – e dizendo isso saiu, deixando Kagome sozinha.

----xxxx----

-Mãe...Como ela poderia saber? – perguntou uma Kikyou incrédula e suando frio.

-Eu também não sei minha filha... – Juliet escondia seu rosto pelas mãos.

-E agora minha mãe?

-Eu não sei...Vamos ficar quietas no nosso canto, se ela abrir a boca para alguém eu não saberei o que ira acontecer com a gente.

Batidas nas portas são ouvidas e Kikyou vai atender a porta, encontrando Inuyasha parado ali.

-Am...Ola Inuyasha! – a garota da um sorriso falso.

-Esta com algum problema? – pergunta ele, fingindo estar preocupado.

-Não...Nenhum.

-Ah, pensei...Eu vi a discussão...

-Ah...Não é nada...Elas sempre brigam dessa forma...Vamos passear? – ela tenta mudar de assunto.

-Claro... – ele sorriu, vendo o que ela estava tentando mudar o assunto.

-Então vamos logo...Estou saindo mamãe... – Kikyou acena para Juliet.

-Tchau querida... – Juliet deu um sorriso falso.

Os dois saíram e Kikyou não queria ficar em silencio, tentava de todas as maneiras puxar um assunto com Inuyasha.

-Ah...Inuyasha...O que você estava fazendo antes de passar lá em casa?

-Coisas que eu sempre faço, almoço, falo com Miroku...Nada de mais Kikyou. – Inuyasha estava frio e grosso.

Kikyou percebeu que ele estava diferente.

-Inuyasha, aconteceu algo para você estar assim comigo?

-Nada Kikyou, absolutamente nada...

-Eu sou sua namorada! Eu tenho direito de saber! - ela protestou irada.

-Você tem o direito de saber sim, e eu ja te respondi! Não é nada droga!

-Você está mentindo pra mim!

-Não estou! Será que você não pode confiar em mim?

Ela olhou para ele e se calou, não queria brigar com o garoto que gostava muito já no segundo dia de namoro.

Ele olhava sempre pra frente, nunca a encarando.

Ela olhava para ele, tentando fazer com que ele a olhasse também.

Ele parou e a encarou.

-O que você quer?

-Que você olhe para mim!

-Estou olhando agora!

-Inu-kun... – ela disse com a voz chorosa. – Você ta estranho comigo...

-Não é nada Kikyou...

-Diga, agora! Eu exijo que você me diga!

-Que droga Kikyou, eu não quero uma namorada que fique exigindo coisas de mim! Será que você não confia nas coisas que eu te digo?

-Eu confio!

-Então pare de me encher o saco mulher!

-Estúpido! – ela falou com a voz baixa.

-Baka... – ele sussurra.

Ela suspira e volta a andar, sendo seguida por ele.

Kagome voltava para a praça principal e vê Inuyasha com Kikyou, sente um aperto no coração, mas nada comenta.

Ele olha para o lado e a vê sentada, olhando agora o céu, com o olhar perdido nele.

Ele teve vontade de se aproximar, mas não o fez, ja que estava perto de Kikyou... Alguns minutos depois Rin se aproximou de Kagome e se sentou ao lado da mesma.

-O que houve, Kagome? Eu ouvi boatos de que houve uma discussão sua com a sua mãe... – pergunta a garota.

-Ah Rin...Aquela idiota e hipócrita queria vir e mandar em mim...As coisas não vão ficar assim. Ela ainda teve a coragem de quase me expulsar de casa e me chamar de bastarda. – diz Kagome nervosa.

-Bastarda? Ela te chamou de bastarda? Me diga que você falou... – fala Rin, com raiva.

-Apenas joguei na cara dela que ela e a sua "santa" filha haviam matado a minha mãe.

-Bem...Ótimo...Mas você não disse tudo...Sabe que tem mais...

-Sei...Não poderia gritar tudo, pois tinha muita gente perto.

-Que bom que sabes...

-Na verdade eu só disse que ela era uma traidora...Ela e a sua filha...

-Se acontecer qualquer coisa entre você e aquelas duas, você pode contar comigo viu! – Rin não estava tão fria como sempre era.

Kagome da um meio sorriso.

-O que houve, Rin? Você não está tão fria como sempre...

-Ah...Er... Nada não Kagome... – volta ao seu habitual tom frio.

-Me diz Rin..Você sabe que eu te conto tudo...Nem a Sango sabe desse segredo...

-Kagome...Juro-lhe que não é nada...Você acha que se tivesse alguma coisa eu não te contaria?

-Tudo bem...Confio em você Rin...

-Eu também confio em você Kagome... – Rin da um sorriso verdadeiro para a amiga, como a muito tempo não dava. – Nos vamos ficar paradas aqui? Cadê a Sango?

-Sei lá! Deve estar em casa..

-Uhm...- Rin fica olhando as pessoas passando.

Kagome também fica olhando as pessoas passando e vê Inuyasha beijando Kikyou. Outro aperto no coração.

Tentando desviar o olhar, Kagome vê Sango vindo na direção delas.

-Ali esta a Sango, Rin. – Kagome diz fria.

Rin antes de olhar para Sango vê onde Kagome olhava e da um pequeno sorriso cheio de mistério, que Kagome não percebe.

Sango chegou perto delas, e o sorriso de Rin ja havia morrido.

-Sango! Onde você estava? – Rin perguntava.

-Em casa...

-Uhm... – Rin respondeu se levantando da onde estava. – Vamos fazer o que?

-Não estou com vontade de fazer nada. – diz Kagome com a voz muito fria, ainda sentada.

-Nem eu! – fala Sango sentando ao lado dela.

-Nossa...O que aconteceu com você Sango, pra estar que nem a Kagome: emburrada? – Rin perguntava na frente das duas, ainda de pé.

-Eu to normal! – Sango da um sorriso.

-Hum...Não parece... – diz Rin.

-Pode deixar...Eu to bem!

-Então, ta certo... – Rin olha o céu... – Não to afim de ficar parada hoje...Mas já que vocês não querem fazer nada... – ela se senta ao lado de Kagome.

-Ahh, não sei..Perdi a vontade de fazer as coisas, depois do que vi hoje na floresta... –mente Kagome.

-Eu concordo com a Kagome...Foi muito estranho... – diz Sango.

-Não sai da minha cabeça...Foi...Inacreditável... – continua Kagome.

-Andam acontecendo coisas muito estranhas mesmo. – diz Rin seria. – Mas...Logo nos encontraremos o culpado...

-É o que eu espero... – suspira Sango.

Continua...   
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


End file.
